


A Friend In Need

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip finds out what all the fuss is about and suddenly life gets a whole lot more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The Captain was very subdued at breakfast. Sub-Commander T'Pol looked at him but he would not meet her eyes, just kept his eyes on his plate and mumbled into his eggs. She frowned. Glanced around in surprise as she took her customary seat opposite him. "Where is Commander Tucker?"

"He won't be joining us for breakfast."

The brow had a more definite arch this time. "Is he unwell?"

Captain Archer looked up, surprised by her question. "What makes you think that?"

"I noticed yesterday that Mr Reed could not stop sneezing. The Commander came on to the bridge with him. Maybe he contracted the same virus."

A little smile tugged at the Captain's lips. "No, T'Pol, the Commander has not come down with the flu."

"Flu?"

"Yes. Influenza. The common cold. Malcolm tells me its' just an allergy."

"To what is he allergic?"

Captain Archer had his fork halfway to his mouth. Thinking about a certain pineapple cake and how much trouble they had gone to find ingredients that wouldn't set off one of his allergies. It was just lucky the man only had a birthday once a year. He paused and slightly inclined his head in a thoughtful expression. "Good question."

The Vulcan's frown deepened slightly realising the subject was closed. Thoughtfully she selected a piece of melon and popped it in her mouth.

* * *

Charles Tucker II was concerned. Hated putting this in his son's lap but the whole thing was a tricky matter. So delicate that one wrong move or a misplaced word could cause unforseen rucksions that someone else would have to pay for. Someone he knew his son would move heaven and earth to protect. He watched all the colour drain from his son's face.

"Are ya sure, dad?"

"Yes son, I'm sure. Wish I wasn't."

Now the Commander understood why his mother had been crying. She held his hands, as much to steady herself as to comfort her son. He swallowed hard. Finding it difficult to get passed the lump in the back of his throat that was giving the Rockies a run for their money. "Where is she, mom?"

A brief glance passed between his mother and father. She squeezed his hands gently. "On the Wellington."

His eyes widened. "What? You brought Natalie out here? Are you crazy? What in heaven's name induced you to put her through that?"

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Steady son, we're here because nothing would stop her coming."

He frowned. "Come again?"

"Son, you and Natalie practically grew up together. There's no one she's ever been closer to than you..."

"Except one..." He mumbled darkly, holding back a tide of anger.

His father ignored the comment. "When she found out the only one she wanted to talk to was you."

He blinked back tears. "What about...what about _him_?"

"She won't talk about him. We don't even know his name."

"He left her?"

"Son he was never _with_ her."

His heart ached, missing a beat. "Ya mean...?"

His father's voice dropped to a pained whisper. "He raped her, Trip."

The Commander stared at his father's face, horror stealing over him. "Oh my gawd! Natalie."

"She was in a dreadful state, Trip," Said his mother hesitantly. Her own cheeks wet with tears. The two families had grown up in the same small town. That was until Natalie's father was posted to Pensacola. Career Navy. They had not seen each other for years then a chance meeting at a dance had turned to an easy romance. Trip loved her like a sister. Family. But he was not _in love_ with her. Not so Natalie and that had been part of the problem. It had been why he had never been able to bring himself to tell her face to face that he was saying goodbye. Sure. He had sent her messages from Enterprise, made light of the fact that they must both move on with their lives. But this. This shook him more than any single thing that had ever happened in his life. It was not happening to some nameless stranger. No one night stand. This was Natalie. His friend. Confidant. Sometime lover. It hurt. Too much to take in and still draw breath.

"Son?"

His father had to speak to him three times before it penetrated. "Yeah, dad?"

"That's not the worst of it, son."

He tried to steady the beat of his heart, but his body was not too good at listening to him right now. He waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Natalie hasn't been too well lately. The doctor's found out why. She's pregnant."

For several minutes no one spoke. "What's she gonna do?"

"She's gonna have the baby. You know Natalie."

"That's not what I meant. What's she gonna do about...you know. _Him_."

His father shook his head. "She won't talk about it."

"Do you know who did this to her, dad?"

"No, Trip." He paused. "You know what her father's like."

"Right now I'm inclined to be on his side. Man that'd do a thing like that should be strung up. Give me his name an' I'll do it for her."

His mother started crying again. He apologised. Worn out with worry and too upset to say much more. He stood abruptly. "I gotta see Nat."

His mother tugged his sleeve. His father stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to ease him back into his seat. "That's not all, son. Sit."

"What more could there be? Some bastard raped her, ya don't think I'm just gonna sit up here an' do nothin' do ya?"

"In a way that's the least of it, son."

He looked stunned that his father would say something like that about rape.

"When Natalie was being examined by the doctor she didn't go in for the rape. She hadn't told anyone, not even her mother. The doctors found out about it after the tests."

He was confused now. "Tests?"

"Yeah, she'd been getting awful headaches, Trip." Explained his mother. Her voice soft, kind eyes sad.

Trip looked from one anxious face to the other. "Will ya just spit it out? I can't take much more of this suspense."

"She has a tumour, son. It's in her brain."

Fresh tears coursed down the Commander's cheeks. "Oh no, please God no...Not Natalie..."

"The tumour is malignant, son."

__

Hoshi, Travis and Malcolm were eating in the mess. Travis seemed distracted.

"What's up, Boomer?"

He gave Malcolm Reed a level look. "I'm not sure but has anyone noticed the way the Captain's been acting?"

Hoshi and Malcolm exchanged a look then Malcolm suddenly moved away to sneeze into a handkerchief. Hoshi looked at Travis Mayweather's troubled face. "No, why?"

He shook his head. "Must be my imagination it's just he looks worried. Apprehensive almost."

Malcolm rejoined them. "Want me to have a word with him?"

Travis gave a sudden smile. "Nah, I'm sure it's nothing." He gave Malcolm a sideways look. "Unlike your allergy. You really need to see Dr Phlox about that."

"I can handle it..."

"You're not the one being sneezed over." Murmured Hoshi.

He gave her a hurt look then felt his eyes go watery. The other two were staring at him. He grabbed for his hankie and closed his eyes. As the sneezing fit ended he opened his eyes to find no one else sitting at the table. His heart sank. They were right. It was time to see Dr Phlox.

* * *

They took a shuttlepod over to the Wellington. Just the three of them. No one spoke while Commander Tucker docked. The introductions at the other end were a blur. Nothing registered until he saw Natalie. As he stepped into the room, his parents murmured something about being right next door if they were needed and left. He noticed nothing. Nothing except how impossibly frail she looked. How frightened. How upset and alone. He opened his arms, heart breaking for her. "Oh Nat, I'm so sorry..."

Then she was in his arms sobbing, holding on to him for all she was worth. He kissed the top of her head, tears in his eyes and soothing nonsense words falling softly from his lips as he gently rocked her. Safe. She felt safe. Knew she was loved. Knew he would somehow protect her. He always had. The terrible awful weight she was carrying somehow seemed less. She was here. He was here. And for a time nothing else mattered.

Captain Archer heard him out in silence. Knew without a doubt that his Chief Engineer was completely serious. Meant every single measured word.

"You want to what?"

"Ya heard me, Cap'n. I want t'get married."

He stared. Commander Tucker did not flinch or look away. A stubborn prideful determination shone in his eye that told him he would be wasting his time if he tried to talk him out of him. "Why?"

"'Scuse me?"

"Why do you want to get married and why now? You didn't yesterday."

"It's Natalie." He paused, had almost broken down just saying her name but an iron will kept him strong. He had to convince his Captain and his friend. Not for him but for Natalie. "Seeing her again. I know now."

"Know what, Trip?" Said the Captain softly.

His sudden switch to quietly spoken words almost brought tears to his eyes. "I love her, Jon, you know that."

The Captain nodded. "I know but last I heard you weren't planning on marrying her. You weren't planning on marrying anyone."

The Commander realised he would have to give him something more than that. He steeled himself. "She's pregnant, Jon."

All of sudden all the pieces slotted into place. His parent's sudden contact with him, insisting on meeting their son in secret. The cloak and dagger stuff all made sense. And Natalie had come along to ensure the outcome. He wanted to ask him _is it yours?_ but could not bring himself to do that. Of course it was his, that would explain why his Commander was taking this whole thing so seriously. Was so adamant to do the right thing by her. He admired that. It also echoed what his parents had said to him about their son, that he could be counted on to do the right thing. That standard of honesty had always been a rock to him as well. Now he could feel the rock beneath his feet shifting. Turning to other responsibilities. Responsibilities that had nothing to do with Enterprise. He did not like to follow that train of thought to its' conclusion.

"Cap'n?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, Trip."

Commander Tucker's face began to turn grey. "Sorry? Ya mean...?"

He realised his friend misunderstood and quickly shook his head to reassure him. "No, no, I don't mean that. Of course you can get married, Trip. I just wish this didn't feel so much like a shotgun wedding."

"It ain't. Nobody's forcin' me to do this Jon, and I _do_ have feelings for Natalie."

He nodded. Knew that. After all the pair had practically grown up together. "When's the baby due?"

His friend did not smile. "Not for another five months."

"But you're happy about it?"

"I'm happy if Nat's happy."

It was an odd reply but then he guessed Commander Tucker was still in shock. He knew he was.

"Jon?"

"Yes, Trip?"

"I'd like, I mean _we'd_ like it if you were to perform the ceremony for us."

He looked surprised, pleasure starting to rise in his eyes but then he seemed to glimpse something in his friend's eyes. He gave a solemn nod. Wondered why he felt more like crying than celebrating. "It would be my honour, Trip."

* * *

Malcolm Reed was surprised to be seen by Ensign Cutler. Craned his neck looked for Dr Phlox. She watched his reaction. "Where's the doctor?"

"He's busy."

That piqued his curiosity. To his knowledge he was the only one aboard Enterprise requiring medical treatment. "Who's sick?"

"Why should anyone be sick?"

He gave her a keen look. "This is the medlab facility. Sick Bay."

She smiled at him. "Your powers of observation are awesome, your logic still requires work."

"You've been talking to T'Pol."

She finished with her readings and moved over to check the latest sample and try to deduct what had triggered off this latest allergic reaction. "Have you eaten anything different lately?"

"No." "Been spending time in hydroponics?"

He frowned at her. "No." Why would he go out of his way to look for pollen? Did he look stupid?

"What about perfumes and so on? Have you tried anything new?"

"I don't wear perfume."

"Deodorant?"

He was about to say something sarcastic then caught the mischief in her eye and felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "Look, there's nothing different that I can think of."

"You've been keeping a diary like Dr Phlox advised?"

"Yes. And I've been very meticulous before you ask."

She nodded, believing him. "Then perhaps it's not you. Perhaps it's something in the environment."

He got up and nodded his thanks as she moved away then paused when he heard voices approaching the facility from the corridor outside. It sounded as if Dr Phlox was talking to someone. His voice low and confidential. Being a fully paid up member of the Nosey Parker Club, Malcolm Reed stayed where he was. Ears stretched, listening. The second voice surprised him. It was Commander Tucker's and he sounded concerned, anxious almost.

_What do you mean you can't treat it?_

_You must understand Commander, while the baby is in utero it is very susceptible to the most minute changes in the mother's body..._

He was so startled that he almost gave himself away. The voices were by the door now. Reed held his breath. Pregnant? Who was pregnant?

_Doc, ya have'ta be able to do something_

_I am a doctor not a miracle worker, Commander. But I will see her for you. I may be able to do something to ease her condition_

There was the sound of relief in Commander Tucker's voice. _Thanks doc, I appreciate anything you can do_

Then the voices stopped. Commander Tucker's footsteps faded away. Dr Phlox strode into sickbay and noticed the Tactical Weapons Officer standing by the biobed. "Mr Reed," He said in a firm professional tone. Eyes sharp and slightly suspicious. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Fortunately for him at that precise moment he sneezed. Dr Phlox frowned slightly.

"I see you are still troubled by allergies."

"Yes, doctor. I saw Ensign Cutler."

The doctor seemed somewhat distracted. Latched on to Reed's words as if he only half heard them. "Yes, yes, good. Let me know if it gets any worse."

He nodded and left quickly, his mind racing. Curiosity eating him up. Who was pregnant? And what did it have to do with Commander Tucker? He could not wait to see Hoshi. There was nothing either of them liked better than a good mystery or a juicy piece of gossip...


End file.
